Geo Guy
|Gender = Male |creation = Geo G. |Apperance = Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep |Age = 13''Geo's World: Geo Guy's Information, page 16 |Episode count = All except "The Cure of Santed Sailor" 5 films 12 shows |Relationships = Green Bob, Little Guy and Dr. Beanson (Friends) Coraline (Girlfriend) |enemies = Santed Sailor, Beanson, Pube Beanson, Bob Beanson |Family = Gum (pet) Liz Conner (mother) Tom Conner (father) Geo Girl (sister) Wally and Lumpy (brothers) |Voice = Geo G. (media) Sachi Matsumoto (Japanese) }} '''George "Geo Guy" GoGo Conner' (better known as Geo Guy, originally planned to be Neo Guy, ジオガイ "Jiogai"), is the main character in Geo's World. he is leader of the trio (Geo Guy, Green Bob and Dr. Beanson) and he is 13 years old. He was born on November 29, 1986Geo Guy was born in 1986. he was 13-year old.. He is Green Bob's best friend and Dr. Beanson's cousin. Like Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy likes to think of good schemes. He also lives in Greeny City. He likes cheese. He also likes Chip from Punic Circle. His voice is Geo G., and his voice in Japanese was Sachi Matsumoto. Personality Geo Guy is 13-year old teenager who lives at 123 Geo's World (Geoville). in 1999, Geo G. stated: He is mad but he can be friendly at times. Geo Guy's Autobiography Appearance He has white skin, and white shirt. Character Character Development American version 's office.]] The first conceptions of Geo Guy date back to 1964, while waiting in the lobby of producer Terry Ward's office. Geo had been working on a character design of Geo Guy. The character, dubbed "Neo Guy" was to be announced in May 1967. "Neo Guy" was originally planned to be a stickman, but Geo said The character doesn't want to be a stick figure. By the end of 1969, Geo and Ward reached a deal where by "Neo Guy" was removed becoming "Geo Guy", because "Geo" is Geo's favorite word. Geo Guy was originally going to be aged 11-year old, but Geo G. moved up to next age.Info for Geo Guy's Age In 1971, After the release of Geo Comic, Geo G. stated: Japanese version In 1977, Geo G. first met Presutable Woard in Japan. He said to him he wanted to make a Japanese version of Geo Guy (ジオガイ). Voices More coming soon! Memorable Quotes Memorable Catchphrases Appearances Geo Guy appears in nearly every episode, comic, video game, movies. The only episode he does not appear nor is mentioned is "The Cure of Santed Sailor". No additional appearances need to be mentioned, nor do lack of appearances in media that are part of the current series. Gallery Geo Guy.png Geo Guy in Geo's 1st Movie.jpg|Geo Guy as he appears in Geo's 1st Movie Geo Guy and Green Bob.png|Best Friends Geo Guy and Green Bob.JPG|Geo Guy and Green Bob playing on a game console (possibly the Super NES) Gwpilot.jpg Rejected Toy Story.jpg Video Clip.jpg puppet geo guy.png|Geo Guy as a puppet in the play Geo's World and Gree City Geo_Guy_Green_Monster.jpg Geo_Guy_VS._Greeny_Phatom.jpg Geo_guy_original_design.jpg|An early design of Geo Guy by Geo G. Geo_guy_first_sketch.jpg|The first sketch of Geo Guy Geo_guy_design_1.jpg Geo_guy_design_2.jpg Geo_guy_design_3.jpg Geo_guy_design_4.jpg Geo_guy_design_5.jpg Geo_guy_design_6.jpg Geo_guy_design_7.jpg Geo_guy_design_8.jpg Geo_guy_design_9.jpg Geo_guy_design_10.jpg Geo_guy_design_11.jpg Crying_Geo_Guy.jpg|Geo Guy crying Geo Guy and Shira.png|Shira the girls jinx Geo Guy Geo Guys Bike.jpg|Geo Guy is riding his bike Geoguyandgreenbob.JPG|Geo Guy and Green Bob at the bus stop from the cancelled episode, ''Lost In Greeny City''. geoguytjsworld.jpg|Geo Guy as he appears in Tj's World. it__s_geo_guy__by_mariobrasilu9-d4oqtct.png|Geo Guy as he appears in Revamped Greeny Phatom Geo Guy in movies.png Geo Guy in Greeny Phatom.JPG|Geo Guy as he appears in Greeny Phatom. LC_Geo_Guy.png|Geo Guy as he appears in Luke City and the Geo's World Webisodes Geo Guy.JPG|Geo Guy as he appears in Geo Guy Gone Crazy. Geoguygotmilk0.png|Geo Guy in Got Milk Geo Guy Gets Lighthouse.jpg|The Lighthouses Gc1.png 1991GeoGuy.png|Original 1991 Geo Guy Robloxians.png|Geo Guy and the Robloxians on the episode Geo Guy Goes To Robloxian Land G1mtgscreenshot.png Geoguyandlittleguyinpapermario.jpg|Geo Guy and Little Guy in Paper Mario Greeny guy.png Geoguygreeguyanddrpbs.jpg Geoguyonhiscomputer.jpg Geo Guy vs. Gree Guy.jpg Geoguyandgameboy.JPG Geoguyholdingapaper.JPG Geoguygreenbobdrpbsandmargo.JPG Geoguyandgeoguy2.JPG Geo02.png Geo01.png 8-bit Geo Guy.PNG|8-bit Geo Guy Geo Guy in Geo Adventure.png|Geo Guy as he appears in Geo Adventure. Japanese geo guy.png|Geo Guy as he appears in Japanese style. Geoguyandtoonlink.jpg gpssgeoguy.png|Geo Guy in The Greeny Phatom Superstar Show. Geo_guy_hev's_world_look.png|Geo Guy on Hev's World. This design was based off his 1989-1998 design. Flipnote Hatena The Hatena ID called "GeosheaForever2000" *Hatena Account Trivia *Geo Guy can also speak spanish. *Geo Guy loved girls since he was 1. *Geo Guy makes a cameo appearance in Green Bob, one where he struggles to find a parking space, and another where Green Bob running like sonic and Green Bob bumps into a metallic bin near his and he remarks, "Smooth, WildBoy". *Geo Guy was originally supposed to have fingerless gloves, but they were removed. *Geo Guy's design is different in Japan, as he was made to look cute. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Geo's 1st Movie Characters Category:Geo's 2nd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 3rd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 4th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 5th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 6th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 7th Movie Characters Category:Geo Guy's Family Category:Heroes